


Spattered ink

by Bopqz



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Ink is a manipulative bitch, M/M, Manipulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, blowjob, poor template just wants validation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:27:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23869009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bopqz/pseuds/Bopqz
Summary: Template accidentally gives ink the wrong emotion vial and shenanigans ensue
Relationships: Ink/Error, Ink/Template, Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Kudos: 61





	Spattered ink

Why does he wear that sash? Template personally believed it cluttered his outfit. Well, he didn't have that much an issue with it. His main gripe was the fact it was so hard to replicate. He had tried hard to replicate inks outfit with his own little spin, but he could never nail the sash. 

Ink had invited him to the doodlesphere to help out with a project of his. It was rare that ink invited template over, and oddly it was usually to help him with something menial like holding a brush while he paints. Maybe he was using him as some sort of portable brush holder, but template didn't see it that way. He was happy to spend any sort of time with his idol. Besides, he believed ink really did enjoy his company.

Paint splattered left and right, occasionally barely missing the smaller skeleton. This time ink had asked him to hold his sash and scarf while he painted as not to get it dirty. Ink seemed focused, almost blank. It reminded him of pale. He shivered. “Hey temp, can you hand me that purple vial? In the sash. Towards the bottom.”

Template jolted back to the task at hand. “Y-yea of course!” Maybe he'd get to see exactly what these special paints were for. He scanned the sash. Oh god. There were around 40 vials, all colors of the rainbow. All incredibly similar. There were around 6 different colors he could consider purple. 

“You got it? Hurry, I'm about to lose inspiration!” Ink called down. “Y-yea one second!” Oh boy. Template closed his eyes, picking one of the 6. He hoped this wouldn't affect inks work. “Here you go!” He drew a small balloon with his tablet pen, letting the vial float up to ink on the ladder. 

Template stared intently as ink got his hands on it. Ink tenderly popped open the bottle, and to his surprise, downed its contents as if it were some drink. That was certainly a shocker. Template couldn't fathom why ink had done that- perhaps he ate paint instead of normal food? 

His thoughts were interrupted by ink suddenly jumping down from the ladder. “Hey temp… which- which vial was that?” Ink asked, grabbing the sash to see for himself.   
“Oh no, I was right.”   
“O-oh goodness I'm so sorry! Did I do something wrong? I couldn't tell them apart I- I didn't want to hold you back I-” 

Ink pressed a finger against templates “mouth” to hush him, using his other arm to pull him close. He seemed to be breathing heavily as if he had run a marathon. His eyes, when they changed color, fluctuated from bright pinks to deep purples. “This oughta be interesting…” the guardian laughed. “It's been awhile since this has happened, I’ll admit.” 

“What do you mean? Since what's ha-ahh!” Ink greedily lifted templates shirt and began to play with his ribs, summoning a rainbow tongue which tentatively explored. 

This felt weird. Template has no clue why ink was doing this. But, he wasn't necessarily revolted by the touches. He wasn't innocent; he knew what intercourse was. But he could never imagine being in such a compromised position with the monster he admired most. This deity, god practically, who was now coming undone, touching template as if this were the last time he'd ever get to experience worldly pleasures. 

Without knowing it, template let out a shrill moan. He had summoned a member at this point involuntarily, blue and visible through his pants, tented of course. “I-ink Wh- why are you? This feeling…” 

Ink let out a heartfelt chuckle, as if none of this was transpiring letting go of template. The latter let out an almost disappointed sigh when ink stopped, allowing the high to wane. 

“Hmn.. you can summon those strings like error correct? I want you to tie me up.” Ink said this as if what he said wasn't asking a lot of template. Now, his mind was muddled with fear and want all at once. Summoning the strings was something he swore he'd never do. He couldn't help but feel like a monster when doing so. Yet, this warm feeling… it kept him wanting more. It kept him wanting to please his mentor, his idol.

“Y-ye-yeah… I- can…” template let the tears flow naturally, as they slowly formed into thin, bright blue strings. He could manipulate them at will, mimic life almost. Of course he didn't have the speed or skill of error, but he got to work doing whatever would please ink. 

Soon, wrists were bound together and thin string tied around inks neck, almost to the point of asphyxiation. Do skeletons even breathe? Ink gasped every time the string pulled tighter, every time he felt like he was going to faint. It felt nice. Familiar. 

“Are you sure that's not too tight?” Template mumbled, finishing his handiwork as ink was now completely immobile. “Gh- just be quiet and let me suck you off. C’mere temp i wanna get a good taste.” Whimpered ink. Was he… begging? 

Template felt a sudden jolt of arousal. He never could have dreamed seeing ink in such a compromised position. And now… asking for his- Template shakily dropped his shorts, and freed his now leaking member. He gasped, even the slight breeze made him ache. 

Ink leaned forward, the restraints choking him even further. “God look at how hard you are already. Do you think about this often? How wonderful it'd be to have my warm mouth wrapped around you?” He teasingly licked templates slit granting him a small whine. 

“I want this just as much as you do. I've always wanted it. I've wanted you inside me, template. I want you to bury your seed in me.” Ink started to work his tip, lapping up the precum already present. “So good… mn sweet even… you taste wonderful.” 

This affirmation, the compliments he was being showered with were his breaking point. Template didn't know what came over him, but he brought his hands to inks head, thrusting into the other skeleton's mouth. Well, it wasn't as if ink could really reach himself with the restraints. 

Ink let out a low moan, sending vibrations around templates cock, granting a loud gasp from the recipient. “I-ink I- god I love this- I love you- you're- hmn..” his words were muddled with sporadic moans. His thrusts were hard, but incredibly inconsistent. Ink tried his best to keep up, lifting his head to try and look template in the eyes while sucking him off. 

“T-that- I'm gonna- ink fuck I'm gonna-” he didn't even finish his sentence. Hot cum poured down inks throat, as template finally released his head. The initial high was wearing off. He released ink from his bonds, collapsing from exhaustion and overstimulation, 

The two didn't speak of the incident again. It was two day's later that template learned that ink used to vials to feel emotion, and that he must have handed him the vial that made him horny. Still, some little part of him wanted to believe what ink said was true. That he really did love him even without those vials. That the encounter had to mean more…


End file.
